


Snugglebutt and Spacemonkey

by ScribbleTheCalico



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a tendency to roll on top of people during the night. Jack has a tendency to cuddle with anyone who gets too close to him while he's asleep. You see the problem.</p><p>Pure fluff without a hint of angst. The T rating is for a single swear word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snugglebutt and Spacemonkey

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my own headcanon about Daniel's sleeping habits, which can be found here: http://goo.gl/m080Vh

_Oh God not again._

That was Jack’s first thought upon waking up to find Daniel drooling onto his shoulder. The archaeologist had rolled on top of him in the night, face pressed into Jack’s neck, arm draped across Jack’s chest, snoring softly. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that Jack’s traitor arms had come up around Daniel while they slept, and the two were currently snuggling like newlyweds.

All of SG-1 knew about Daniel’s unfortunate tendency to roll half on top of people during the night, and took turns sharing a tent with him for this very reason. Sam had somehow discovered a way to roll Daniel back over without waking him up, and Teal’c would simply lie there and let Daniel sleep however the hell he wanted. But Jack? Apparently Jack was a subconscious snuggle monster, and whenever Daniel cuddled up close to him in his sleep, Jack somehow ended up cuddling him right back.

The first time they had woken up in each other’s arms, Jack had done his best to play it off as a joke. He had carefully repositioned his arms to a safe ‘I was definitely not just cradling my archaeologist’ position, and when he felt the other man’s head stirring on his chest, he mustered his most sarcastic voice to murmur, “Good morning, Daniel.” The look Daniel had cast him—an odd mix of sleepy, pissed, and embarrassed—looked especially silly with his hair sticking up every which way. A muttered “sorry” was thrown Jack’s way before Daniel rolled off of his commander’s chest, and the sudden loss made Jack’s heart unexpectedly ache.

The second time, Daniel had once again rested his head on Jack’s chest, and Jack had once again repositioned his arms to an inconspicuous angle before waking Daniel up with a very polite, “Get off.” Daniel had responded with a drowsily eloquent, “Fuck you” before scrabbling around to locate his glasses.

The third time had been the worst of all—Jack had awoken to the sensation of Daniel directly on top of him, forehead on his throat and full weight bearing down on him. Jack had had absolutely no response to that one, so he simply pretended to be asleep until Daniel woke up, realized his position, and carefully disengaged himself. That time, Daniel had thought he had avoided the embarrassment until the two hour hike back to the Stargate, when his foot caught on a tree root and he stumbled forward into Jack’s side. Jack had caught him and helped him regain his balance, but not before delivering a very pointed comment of, “Easy there, Snuggles,” which had made Daniel’s face turn a very satisfying shade of red.

So now it came to the fourth time, with Daniel drooling on his shoulder and Jack’s arms casually wrapped around his back. It wasn’t that Jack didn’t like the feeling of cuddling with Daniel—it was actually quite nice to wake up with someone he cared about in his arms. No, it was more the knowledge that, however much he wanted this, he could never have it. Over the years Jack had almost reached the point where he could admit to himself how deep his feelings towards Daniel truly went, but even if Daniel somehow returned those feelings, it didn’t matter: he could never have anything more than a strong friendship with someone under his command. The military decreed it. Common sense decreed it. But his heart protested anyway. So, Jack simply waited for Daniel to wake up, get embarrassed, and roll away to leave that depressingly empty space by Jack’s side. Jack had until then, and no longer, to cherish the feeling of the man in his arms.

“Are you awake?”

Jack nearly flinched as Daniel muttered the question into his neck. _How long has he been awake?_ Jack’s mind raced. _Does he know that I could have let go of him minutes ago? Does he know that sometimes I snuggle with him when we’re both asleep? Does that freak him out? Does that make him laugh?_

_Do I tell him that I’m awake?_

His breath must have hitched when Daniel spoke, because the other man somehow knew. “Yes, you are,” Daniel said, answering his own question.

“No, I’m not,” Jack murmured, his eyes still closed. “I’m fast asleep.”

“We seem to be cuddling,” Daniel observed quietly.

“Mm,” Jack agreed.

“We should probably move,” Daniel pointed out.

“Mm,” Jack agreed again. Neither of them moved.

“Or not,” Daniel added after a moment.

“Just shut up and go back to sleep,” Jack told him. “It’s not even dawn yet.”

“Can I sleep here?” Either tentativeness or sleepiness controlled Daniel’s voice, and Jack couldn’t tell which.

Jack wanted to shrug, but Daniel’s head prevented him from moving his shoulder. “Sure,” he said, trying his best to sound nonchalant, “if you want.”

“Okay,” Daniel murmured, barely intelligible, burying his face into Jack even more and slightly repositioning his arm on Jack’s chest. Without thinking, Jack raised one of his arms from Daniel’s back and placed it in Daniel’s hair. He felt a soft chuckle against his neck before Daniel muttered, “Snugglebutt.”

Jack’s snappy comeback died in his throat as he felt Daniel’s even breathing, signifying that he was asleep once more. Huh. Daniel didn’t seem too freaked out. Maybe this snuggling thing wasn’t so bad after all. _This is gonna be really awkward tomorrow,_ Jack couldn’t help thinking. But that was tomorrow. And this was now. With a quiet sigh, Jack whispered, “Good night, Spacemonkey” and gently stroked his fingers through Daniel’s hair as he drifted back off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The Urban Dictionary definition for "snugglebutt": "A guy who may look like an intimidating strong hottie on the outside. Very macho, but on the inside he is a giggly lil kiddy all full of lovey doveys, usually only a girlfriend can see this special side of him." If that's not Jack O'Neill, then I don't know what is.


End file.
